Amanecer
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Thanos algunos vengadores ya no pertenecen al equipo y tanto Natasha como Steve deben aprender a seguir con sus vidas sin ellos. La Viuda Negra y el Capitán América nunca se rinden sin importar nada. #Clintasha #Romanogers #Stony


**Amanecer**

Steve la observaba con cuidado, allí sentada en el descanso de la ventana, vestida únicamente con una de sus camisas y los cabellos pelirrojos sueltos cubriendo su espalda, estaban Natasha con la mirada perdida y triste.

El soldado sabía perfectamente en quien pensaba la mujer… Clint.

El arquero había muerto hace cinco años durante la guerra con Thanos, y la rusa aun le extrañaba; a decir verdad Steve no creía que alguna vez dejara de hacerlo, después de todo él tampoco lograba olvidar a Tony y Bucky. Desde esa guerra en la que muchos de sus compañeros murieron aquellos que quedaron con vida mantenían la costumbre de enfrentar a sus demonios a una hora determinada del día. Porque los que sobrevivieron lo hicieron a medias, con demasiados recuerdos y heridas que jamás sanarían.

Loki aún le grita a los restos del Mjolnir todas las noches antes de dormir, como si se tratase del mismísimo Thor, le reprende e insulta por dejarlo en ese maldito mundo completamente solo y Steve trata de ignorar el hecho de que en más de una ocasión esas "peleas" terminan en un llanto amargo. Wanda deambula por la base todas las tardes, sin expresión y siempre buscando, como si esperara encontrar a Vision a la vuelta de algún pasillo, la castaña le confeso en una ocasión que aun escucha su voz y la de su hermano llamándole.

Sam y Scott fueron los más inteligentes, eligiendo retirarse de la vida de superhéroes para dedicarse ahora a las familias que tan abandonadas tenían; definitivamente los más inteligentes, pues notando los daños psicológicos tan presentes en ellos buscaron una forma más sana de recomponerse que andar por allí golpeando villanos.

Steve por su parte dormía aún menos que antes, se levantaba por la madrugada entre pesadillas y terrores nocturnos; a noche cerrada se escondía en el antiguo taller de Tony donde lloraba desconsolado la perdida de los dos mejores amigos que nunca tuvo; siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los viejos trajes de Iron Man y lo que había quedado del brazo metálico del Soldado del Invierno.

Natasha usaba el amanecer para sumergirse en sus recuerdos, en ese aterrador punto de la mañana en que la noche comienza a desaparecer pero el sol aun no hace acto de presencia la espía se encierra en sí misma sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurre alrededor. Steve sabe que por ese breve instante Natasha recuerda a Clint, el hombre que la entendía y le hacía reír; no al Ojo de Halcón que se sacrificó ante Thanos para salvarla.

Steve desearía sentir celos de los sentimientos de Natasha por Clint, pero no puede. Él sabe que están juntos solo porque se sienten solos, porque no tienen a nadie más y porque las personas a las que de verdad amaron alguna vez se habían ido para siempre y no volverían. La compañía del otro les reconforta pero no les llena, sus corazones murieron al mismo tiempo que los dueños de los mismos, y la pequeña pantomima que ahora representan no es más que un placebo para el dolor que en realidad sienten.

Es incapaz de controlar la mueca de dolor que le ataca al recordar aquella última batalla contra el titán loco; era a todo o nada. Los Guardianes de la galaxia, Strange, incluso Loki se habían unido a ellos para vencerle.

Los primeros en caer fueron Thor y Hulk, consumidos en su totalidad por el poder de las gemas del infinito unidas en un golpe, sus mejores guerreros muertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mirada de terror en el rostro del dios de las mentiras, mientras veía los restos de Mjolnir caer era algo que nunca olvidaría. Uno a uno fueron vencidos ante tal poder, Bucky murió protegiéndolo y Clint perdió la vida recibiendo un golpe que inevitablemente era para Natasha, el arquero murió en los brazos de la mujer que ahora compartía su cama.

Esa fue la única vez que ha visto a Natasha llorar.

Al final lograron vencer a aquel demonio; Strange, Quill, Tony, Loki, Wanda y él le quitaron una a una las gemas del infinito y lograron controlarlas lo suficiente para vencerlo; sin embargo el esfuerzo fue demasiado para Stephen y Tony, sus corazones no resistieron el esfuerzo y esta vez fue el turno de Steve de ver morir entre sus brazos al amor de su vida.

Por eso es que no sentía celos de Clint, quería a Natasha si, y ella lo quería a él, pero no se amaban, nunca podrían amarse sin importar cuanto lo intentaran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Natasha sabía que Steve le observaba en silencio, pero no le importaba, era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. El rubio fingía que no notaba el dolor de su expresión y ella fingía no darse cuenta de donde pasaba las noches el soldado.

No podía ni deseaba evitarlo, recordar a Clint era al mismo tiempo una tortura y un bálsamo para su corazón. Si alguien le preguntara ahora cual fue su momento de mayor felicidad, respondería sin dudar que aquella semana en Budapest, rodeados de balas, explosiones y enemigos; solamente Clint y ella enfrentando al mundo y sus peligros; compartiendo momentos tan íntimos que en más de una ocasión su mente y cuerpo parecieron transformarse por completo. Natasha estaba segura de que fue allí donde la viuda negra murió para siempre, dando lugar a todo lo que era ahora.

Clint ha sido el único hombre capaz de comprenderla por completo sin necesidad de que ella le explicase nada. No solo era su mejor amigo, era el amor de su vida y había muerto sin que ella se lo dijera.

Después de Budapest las cosas se complicaron en el mundo, la iniciativa Vengadores comenzó y los peligros inminentes crecieron exponencialmente; las circunstancias hicieron que su relación no avanzara en la dirección que deseaban y de algún modo quedaron estancados en la eterna amistad.

Poco antes de la invasión del Titán loco Natasha había decidido hablarle de sus sentimientos a Barton, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo y Clint murió en sus brazos sin darle tiempo a confesarle lo mucho que le amaba. Ese era su mayor arrepentimiento, dejarle morir sin saber la verdad.

En un mundo perfecto ella habría sido valiente y hubiese correspondido los sentimientos del arquero sin temor, habría vivido años felices a su lado en esa granja que tanto le gustaba y hubieran muerto juntos en aquella batalla.

Pero este no era un mundo perfecto, era su maldita realidad y en ella estaba con vida sin Clint a su lado para devolver el calor a su congelado corazón.

En lugar de eso Steve y ella trataban de encontrar en los brazos del otro la calidez que les abandono hace cinco años, engañándose a sí mismos cuando hacían el amor y en su mente imaginaban que estaban con sus respectivos amores. Cuando tenían sexo ninguno hablaba, no se dedicaban palabras dulces o cumplidos sensuales, simplemente cerraban los ojos y pensaban en alguien más, era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos y que de una forma triste y extraña a ninguno le molestaba.

\- Nat ¿en qué estás pensando? - pregunto Steve finalmente cuando noto que el cielo clareaba con intensidad, había finalizado su momento de recordar y el soldado cumplía fielmente a su papel como compañero al obligarla a abandonar aquel estado de melancolía y ensoñación del que a veces no deseaba despertar.

\- Nada. - contesta simplemente la rusa y deja que su mente divague una última vez en el recuerdo de aquella hermosa sonrisa que Clint le dedicaba a ella y solo a ella, esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar el mundo y que estaba grabada a fuego en su alma.

Natasha se levanta de su sitio dispuesta a comenzar con sus actividades diarias y con la única certeza de que nunca ha deseado olvidarse de Clint, prefería mil veces vivir con ese dolor en su pecho antes que perder para siempre la memoria de aquel arquero cuya sonrisa le hacía sentir viva. Debía sobrevivir cada uno de los días que le eran regalados, para que cuando llegase el momento de volver a reunirse con Barton este no tuviese nada por lo cual reprenderle.

Porque para ella el amanecer era el momento en que su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad, porque en ese crudo instante su arquero parecía a estar a su lado como antes, aun cuando solo fuera en sus recuerdos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno aquí termina una de las historias más tristes que he escrito. No me gusta para nada destruir mi OTP (Clintasha) pero esta idea la tenía rodando mi mente desde hace tiempo y debía sacarla de mi sistema, honestamente me encanta como quedo pero me hizo llorar mucho. La imagen de portada fue la que me inspiro totalmente y aclaro que no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor(a).

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribir. Besos.


End file.
